


Malibu Nights

by halobolts



Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types, How I Learned To Fly - Fandom
Genre: Beach Sex, Competition, Dubious Consent, Jack Is Trans Because I Say So, M/M, Probably Nobody Is Going To Read This, Trans Male Character, When I Say Underage I Mean They're Seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halobolts/pseuds/halobolts
Summary: Jack Johnson decides to go skinny-dipping, but when Wilson finds out he never lost his flight after all, he finds himself in a sticky situation.





	Malibu Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting smut. i can't believe it's for a dang goosebumps book.

I’m seventeen years old, and I’m flying again. It’s the summer before my senior year, and the Malibu night is too warm to stay indoors. So I go out at three AM, in my band t-shirt and boxer briefs, and I soar by the moon.

 

I fly until I’ve hit the beach. The smell of the sea hits my nose, and I smile. It’d be a perfect time to go swimming, except I don’t have a bathing suit. Too bad.

 

I finally land on a rock outcropping, right against the waves. I settle for dipping my feet into the water. 

 

_ Fuck _ . That feels good. I glance over my shoulder for any signs of human life, but all the wild college students and beach combers are asleep by now.

 

Before I can lose my nerve, I shuck my clothes off and dive into the water. Nobody will care.

 

It feels blissful. It was just what I needed. Mia and Ray have been bumming me out lately with their relationship shit. The fact that Mia and I broke up still stings, even though it was ages ago.

 

I’m so busy treading water and trying to float on my back that I don’t notice someone fly up until it’s too late.

 

“Skinny dipping, Jackie?” says a familiar voice.

 

I look up. It’s Wilson Shlamme. Wearing a douchey t-shirt from his own show. Holding my clothes. With an arrogant smirk on his face.

 

“How did you find me, Wilson?” I ask.

 

“Followed you. Duh,” he says, with a smirk. “Wanted to make sure you weren’t robbing any banks. Although I didn’t expect you to be such a voyeur.”

 

“Fuck off,’ I say, though my cheeks are red. “You’re just a stalker.”

 

He shrugs. “Maybe so. But you did kinda ruin my life.”

 

“You ruined your own life, Wilson.”

 

“Oh yeah?” he fires back. “I’m not the one that faked losing his flight. Maybe I’ll ruin your life. Maybe I’ll tell everyone you’re faking.”

 

“Don’t, Wilson,” I say. I am not  _ begging.  _ Jack Johnson does not  _ beg _ .

 

He mulls it over. “Alright, then. How about this? One last competition. You swim, I’ll fly. If you evade me for five minutes, I won’t tell anyone your secret. If I catch you, you have to do whatever I want.”

 

“Whatever you want?” I swallow. I don’t like the sound of that.

 

“Whatever I want,” he repeats with a grin.

 

What choice do I have? “Fine,” I say. 

 

“Perfect,” he says. He shucks off his shirt and shorts, leaving him in just his underpants. “Because, unlike you,” Wilson says. “I like to have a little modesty.”

 

I roll my eyes, and he leaps into the air. “Go!” he shouts.

 

I dive. It’s a good plan, to stay far under, because then he can’t divebomb me. I swim far under and hold my breath…

 

...until i can’t anymore, and then I kick up to the surface. My head bobs and I gasp for breath.

 

Wilson laughs above me. “Gotcha.”

 

I suck in a breath and dive just before he hits the water. I’m sure he’s cursing up above.

 

I turn back in the direction of the rocks. Maybe I can trick him into crashing into them.

 

I pick my head up out of the water to judge the gambit. Big mistake. Wilson is on me in an instant, his hands wrapping around my waist and lifting me out of the water.

 

I cough and fight, dripping wet. He shifts me so he’s holding me bridal style, smirks, and says, “I win.” And then he leans forward and kisses me.

 

I flinch and bite his lip, hard. He pulls away, and for a minute I think he might hit me. And then he smiles and says, “Kinky. But I can do you one better.” He tips me back, still holding onto me, and submerges my head in the ocean.

 

I fight, trying to pull myself up, but he holds me firmly underwater. After a while, I lose all of my air, and my head gets light, and I feel like I might pass out…

 

...and that’s the moment he chooses to bring me back up. I see his stupidly smiling face, and he kisses me again. He kisses me and I’m too lightheaded to resist. He kisses the saltwater from my mouth.

 

He flies us over to the rocks, and sits down. I sit across his lap, and he breaks our liplock in order to kiss my neck. He moves down my neck and across my collarbone, kissing. It’s sweet, almost.

 

“Wilson, what?” I manage.

 

He lifts his lips and stares at me with lust-filled eyes. “You said anything.” I nod. I don’t go back on my word, however much I regret it.

 

He runs his hands down my bare back. I can feel his boner through his underpants. “How are you so pretty and so unknown?” he muses. “You don’t want to be known. But that’s good for me. Because it means you’re all mine.”

 

“All yours?” I echo confusedly.

 

“All mine,” he says. “I’m not letting you go after this. You’re coming with me. I don’t care what anyone says.”

 

He starts kissing my neck again, and I don’t push him off, even though he’s being super creepy. His hand creeps down and rubs at my cunt.

 

“You’re already so wet for me,” he says, even though that’s probably just the water. He strokes my clit, and I grit my teeth.

 

“You can moan,” he says. “Nobody is here but us.”

 

I moan, as he slips a finger into me. I moan when he finds my g-spot. And I nearly scream when he pinches my clit. God. Fuck Wilson.

 

“Alright,” he says. “Enough teasing me. Let’s get to the good part.” He picks me up with one arm and strips his underwear off with the other. He sits back down and positions me so I’m right over his cock.

 

“Just relax,” he says, and I breathe a shaky breath. He lowers me down onto his cock.

 

It’s big. Bigger than I expected, but this is Wilson. After a few minutes, I manage to take his cock to the hilt.

 

He groans, and I echo him. He kisses me, and I kiss back. I slowly bounce up and down on his cock, creating a rhythm.

 

It only takes me a few minutes to come. I ride it out, and he follows shortly.

 

After we’re both done, I pull myself off of his cock. He holds me, and we pant in time with each other, sweaty.

 

After a few minutes, he sits up. “Condom!” he gasps.

 

I wave it away. “I’m on the pill. Chill.”

 

He sags back. He runs his fingers through my hair. “Good game?” 

 

“Good game,” I mutter.

 

“Good,” he smiles. “Okay, Amazing Flying Boy, I’m going to get dressed, and you’re going to stay still on the rock. Once I’m done, I’m going to take you to my apartment. I have a few things just for you back there.”

 

“Have you been waiting for this?” I say, one eyebrow raised.

 

“What was it you called me? A stalker?” he says, shrugging. “Either way, I can’t wait to show you who’s boss.”

 

I laugh. “I think I already know the answer. And hint, it’s the guy with his own TV show.”

 

“About that,” he says, “I’m giving you a role. A damsel in distress role. ‘Prince Jack.’” He winks at me. “Don’t worry. We’ll keep it PG. At least onscreen.” He stands up, getting back into his clothes.

 

I lean back on my hands and smile. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me. let me know what you think.


End file.
